monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Demon Lord/@comment-38413939-20190204182343/@comment-31655597-20190210223357
@Timjer I do not hate Mamono, I hate the monsters. Incidentally, this is a central theme in my story. That's why my heart hurts when I see Sasha, who believed that humans and monsters both have the right to live, that both are equal, which is why she hid several monster children. And now she is an extremist which denies (normal) humans the right to exist. It just makes me sad. In addition, KC has established with the Order a monster-hating faction whose goal is nothing less than their extermination. If KC had not wanted monsters to be killed, then he could have created a utopia right away. Imagine a world where humans, angels, monsters, elves and dwarfs are equal. In which Angels and Baphomet research side by side. In which Dwarfs and Elementals plan together mines. In which Harpies are jealous of their males, because they can sing better and have magnificent plumage. Imagine such a world, at least for a moment. @ LorialetDreamer Raping/eating/killing/torturing man is part of the game. But Alice herself says that a normal person rarely sees a monster. Luka is a monster magnet in this regard. But that's just one part of the world. The monster lord's current command is not to attack humans except for self-defense. However, this command is often interpreted very freely and completely ignored by radicals. The central theme of the game is coexistence. This goal drives Luka. He repeatedly encounters conflicts that he resolves in his own way, and regions where humans and monsters already live together. E.g. in Grand Noah, 1/3 of the population are monsters. And apart from sporadic rape (which the affected men quite liked), the city is peaceful. The reaction of Monsters, that have previously attacked humans, I like too. E.g. after being defeated by Luka, Miko Lamia is allowed to stay in the village. There the men ask often to do things with them (having sex), (which she did during the attack), which is why it feels wrong to her. In other words, she admits openly that she made a mistake. In the end, the monsters who are already living with humans or who have been beaten by Luka, fight to protect the humans. Humans and monsters fight together to defend their personal Utopia. The game tells a wonderful story between Luka and Alice, where they not only get to know each other better, but also themselves. You can see how they influence each other. How they change their surroundings and make friends as well as enemies. MGQ may not be a complex game, but it does a great job. I would even compare it to UNDERTALE because I liked it so much. The main characters become particularly fond during the story. And even the secondary characters have personality. The combat system is simple but demanding and sometimes even unfair. But since you can repeat every fight immediately this is a small point of criticism. @Perentie "And the "addiction" is in practice no worse than our "addiction" to food." Having binge eating disorder is something different than having to eat (otherwise you starve to death). One is a compulsion, the other is essential. The need for food is not an addiction. "What indication has ever been made that mana amount has anything to do with monsters getting pregnant?" I do not know if it was ever said clearly (I do not think so), but sperm is full of spiritual energy and so this energy will be needed in some way to give life. In addition, particularly powerful monsters have particularly big problems to get pregnant, indicating that they need a lot of energy. It is also said?/implied that particularly strong Incubi are particularly fertile. Sphinx always points out the disadvantage of the decision. However, she decided to respect his wish and let him die. She must have loved him so much to have the heart for this. Had she acted as hedonistic as many MGE monsters, she would have transformed him to be with her forever.